


Fanart: Captain's Quarters

by elessil



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessil/pseuds/elessil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart - Jack courners an entirely willing James Norrington in his cabin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Captain's Quarters

Title: Captain's Quarters  
Pairing: Sparrington  
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: For this image, I used characters from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean which are not mine. I also used photos as a base from which to work, most of which were not mine. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to, yet, if you as a photographer recognise your work and want me to remove the picture, let me know and I will do so right away. In turn, there are heavily painted elements in this picture which are my work and my work alone. I ask other artists to respect this and not steal. Please do not repost any of my work anywhere without obtaining permission.  
Feedback: I work hard on my artwork. I appreciate comments, ranging from squees to wordy comments, and also constructive criticism. I love it all.

 


End file.
